


MCR

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no self control, M/M, this is a crack fic i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keith is a emo</p>
            </blockquote>





	MCR

 

The day is March 22, 2016, in the far reaches of the galaxy and Keith the resident emo™ somehow managed to find a black turtle neck, a black version of his jacket, black nail polish, and a black version of his usual red jacket.

Lance looks at his friend and says, “wtf the fuck Keith you look more emo then normal?”

Keith snaps at Lance, “Lance today is a day of morning not jokes!”

Lance stares at his friend in confusion.

“This day 3 years ago are race has faced a dear tragedy…” Lance stares in anticipation, “My chemical romance broke up.”

**Author's Note:**

> im autistickeith on tumblr too


End file.
